The Revenge Of Sephiroth
by wolfXrine
Summary: You can read this but I will make the chapter 2 one.


The Revenge Of Sephiroth!  
  
After Sepiroth died because of Cloud's Omni Slash, the world think they are safe from all danger but they don't know that the other danger is coming! Before Sephiroth went to the crater to fight with Cloud, he married a young woman named Jez. Later on when Sephiroth fought Cloud and died, Jez has a baby in her womb. The baby of Sephiroth. Finally, 7 months after Sephiroth died, his baby born and he has the same attitude as his father. It took a long time for Jez to raise that child and she named it, Sofith!   
18 years later, the era of modernization and floating school has been discovered and one of the school is... SeeD. Sofith become one of Squall's friends and they do their test together but Sofith always failed so he ran away. In the middle of the night, Sofith who learn to fly, floating in the sky don't know what must he do until he met Ultimecia who cooincidently is looking to the sky to make a new strategy. They together work together and call them partner. Ultimecia look at his past and told him what happen before. Sofith who is emotional got angry and swear to take revenge on his father by destroying the world.  
Meanwhile, Cloud who married Tifa also bear a child they named Filoudez. In that era, Filoudez is 16 years old but he is more powerful than Cloud and he can learn the technique faster than his father can. Cloud who work in the blacksmith and Tifa work in Aerith's church rose Filoudez with a lovely care. They taught Filoudez how to fight and all the knowledge he need to know. Until one day he registered at the SeeD and successfully passed the test but he is not with Cloud and the other. He hang out with his other friends. Until one day...  
"Hahahaha! Finally we can rule the world Sofith!" Ultimecia said.  
"But how? Do you have any good plan?" Asked Sofith.  
"Here is the plan, we destroy the SeeD first because it's always block our way to rule the world."  
"But can we do something better than this?"  
"I don't think so because I'm brain dead you know!"  
"Now I know why you always lost in the battle..."  
"It's a different story when I'm lost in the battle. We hold our advance to conquer the world for a while."  
"If that's what you want..."  
Sofith and Ultimecia hold their plan to conquer the world for a long period of time. 5 Years later, Sofith still work with Ultimecia but Filoudez has grown into a skillful mercenary and work in the SeeD . The bad news is Cloud got burned on his feet so he can't work anymore and Tifa work as a babysitter to Cloud because the church she work in was struck by the lightning and burned till a piece of scrap wood. Ultimecia finally has discovered a new plan with the help of the tactical strategy of Sofith who had studied in SeeD,  
"After 5 years we can found out a strategy for our plane, Sofith!"  
"Yeah.. Yeah.. But who help you so you don't get any braindead?"  
"Yeah... I know it Sofith but stop teasing me like that will ya?"  
"I'll stop teasin' you like that if you give a me a bonus."  
"What bonus? Bonus for helpin' me out?"  
"Yeah! I want Squall to be my assistant for this plan."  
"But... It's impossible! Squall is now the headmaster of SeeD ya know!?"  
"But I want only Squall because he is the only good mercenary I know for this century."  
"Okay but let me tell ya. He is one of my big enemy and you want me to recruit him as your secretary!? You are nuts!"  
"Fine, Ultimecia. Let it be but how can you show your face when everybody know that I made the plan not you made the plan?"  
"Okay! Let's go to Balamb Garden now!"  
"What for?"  
"To make Squall come here."  
"But how could you do that. It's your biggest and strongest enemy!?"  
"I'm not using the formal way like knock on the door and negotiate with him!"  
"So how could you do that?"  
"Hypnotize him!"  
Later on, Squall is talking to Filoudez and planning for another student curriculum because many student getting stupid and stupid and nearly no one has ever passed the last test for SeeD!  
"So how 'bout we apply this new curriculum because that is the easiest curriculum the world has ever had, principal Squall."  
"But what if the student fail the test again?"  
"That's an interesting question... We could call one of the failing student to try this test. If he success than everybody can do it."  
"Good idea, Filoudez."  
While they are talking about curriculum suddenly a big smoke came out from in the middle of the room.  
"Hahahaha!!! Nice to see you again, Squall!"  
"Ultimecia!"  
"And don't forget me also Squall!"  
"Hey that sound... It can't be you... It can't be you, Sopith!?"  
"It's really me, Squall!"  
"What the heck is going on here! Let me handle this! Principle Squall, go to somewhere else that are safe! Quick!"  
"I don't think you can do it, Filoudez. I join you in the fight."  
"No you must escape before they get you because without you SeeD can't work!"  
While they are arguing, Ultimecia murmuring a spell.  
"Don po is ku la me no toya shu roh!"  
Then, Squall who is arguing with Filoudez suddenly go to the back of Ultimecia.  
"Oh.. Too bad Filoudez."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I can read your mind."  
"What did you do to principal Squall!"  
"I hypnotize him and the only spell to make him back to normal is in my secret brain and book but no one can ever get it."  
To be continued on The Revenge Of Sephiroth Part 2... 


End file.
